Neurodegenerative disease, like Alzheimer's disease (AD) and mild cognitive impairment (MCI), are a public health problem of enormous proportions. It is estimated that 5.4 million people currently suffer from AD in the United States. This figure is likely underestimated due to the high number of undiagnosed patients in the community. By the year 2050, AD is projected to affect 16 million people. The annual cost in the United States of AD alone is approximately $200 billion.